


Power

by CatherineWinner



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes and goes in her opinion of him, he knows she’s eager to prove herself. He’s proud of her, her feet are strong enough to hold her, and he just wants to ensure the ground is as even as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series, just a little of what I was dreaming of.
> 
> Forgive mistakes, too much tears and wine after tonight.

The best use of power is protection.

He was a slave, he knows what protection truly means. He knows what fear truly means. He knows what it’s like to be vulnerable and afraid, to know that someone could take everything from you, everything you are, and he knows best of all what it’s like to have no defense at all.

So when he sets his sights on the captain seat, it’s less about the bounty, the hunt and the desire for a legend and so much more about protecting what is his. 

She’s already in the midst of improving upon what her father started when he starts plotting and planning. She’s already made a dozen enemies and more that he’s already put into the ground. She knows nothing of it, of course, she doesn’t know the beatings he’s taken and dealt to help her. She doesn’t know the blood he spent and wiped from his fists to help her business, to ensure her success. 

And when he becomes Captain, she doesn’t know that he uses his power for her. He does what he needs to boost his crew, their egos and his myth. But all of it, every ounce of his power is used for her. 

Her right hand man, Mr. Scott, realizes it just as he knew the older man would. He is thanked each time the man passes him a nod after being informed that another challenger to their rule is suddenly missing. 

She comes and goes in her opinion of him, he knows she’s eager to prove herself. He’s proud of her, her feet are strong enough to hold her, and he just wants to ensure the ground is as even as possible.

The gossip finds him, he ignores it. Sometimes she rages over it, the whispers that he is her real source of power. He reminds her of her power while he thrives beneath her. 

He builds a reputation so horrifying to the common man that the mere association she has with him scares most off. He builds himself to be the worst among them, pillage and stealing, murdering and burning, all to ensure that he is known as the strongest among them.

He knows, better than most, strength is power and power is the only way to ensure he can protect the person he loves.


End file.
